


His Hoodie

by RoseD_ovE



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseD_ovE/pseuds/RoseD_ovE
Summary: Marinette's feelings have been at the breaking point for some time, so when she finally does break, who is there to help her back up?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	His Hoodie

It was one of those days where the world was gloomy and the clouds hung over Paris like a blanket of gray, cloaked in a haze of rain. Marinette hated these days. She was stuck indoors, and although Alya and the squad had gathered in the halls to chat and play video games together, Marinette felt as if she would be making this day worse if she hung around them too much longer.

Adrien had been invited to join the group's shenanigans, and although his father was strict to a schedule, the photoshoot Adrien was scheduled for had been postponed due to the rain, and he was allowed to stay at the school for a while longer. Marinette was overjoyed internally, since she had a massive crush on Adrien, but her self-consciousness grew when she couldn't even form decent sentences around her friends, and especially when Adrien was looking right at her. Those green eyes.....

"Hey," someone called behind Marinette, and she quit her dull staring at the window and start and whip around, face to face with Alya. Her friend's sassy smile had lit up her face, and Marinette had a feeling she knew what it was about. Marinette sighed and turned back to the window. "Hey Alya," she replied wistfully.

Alya frowned, tilting her head at her friend. "What's gotten into you? Adrien's here. I thought you'd be ecstatic."

"I AM, Alya, but that's also the thing......he's here and I'm a total clutz and I'm just going to make everything worse. It's useless." She buried her face in her arms. "I don't know what to do."

"I do, girl. You gotta just go talk to him. You just lack the confidence to do it." Alya put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Just be you. That's enough."

"Just being me is being a mess," Marinette responded, looking at Alya.

"No it's not! C'mon and join the group! We're getting ready to start the video game! You'll feel better." She lifted Marinette to her feet and gently shoved her down into the halls. Nino, Adrien, Juleka, Rose, Alix, and Chloe had all agreed to join. Some of the others had to go home, so it was just them and the video game. And of course, everyone knew that if it hadn't been for Adrien's presence, Chloe would not have been there. In fact, she looked just as disinterested as Marinette suspected. She was currently filing her nails while everyone else was crowded around the big TV.

"Marinette's joined!" Alya announced, and everyone turned, cheering as the two girls walked into the room. Adrien gave her a big smile and a wave, and Marinette grew a bright shade of red. He was looking majorly soft in that white hoodie he had chosen to wear.

"We're just about to start!" Alix exclaimed. "It's Nino versus Adrien!"

"You're going down, dude!" Nino grinned over at Adrien, and the blonde turned towards his best friend and shot him a smirk that Marinette swore looked so familiar. "In your dreams, bud!" He replied back before grabbing the controller. Both players selected start and within minutes, the game was on. 

Marinette tried to focus on the screen, she really did, but her eyes kept wandering over to glance over at Adrien. His tongue was poking out in concentration as he smashed the buttons. Marinette felt herself sigh a little. He was perfect....too perfect for someone like her. And he was winning too. He was no match for her.

Adrien gave a cheer as the screen announced his victory, and Nino let out a chuckle before looking around the room. His eyes fell on Marinette and he extended the controller towards her.

"Wanna try a match, champion?" He asked.

Marinette swallowed, darting her eyes between the controller and Adrien's expectant eyes. Here she was just thinking that he was no match for her, and now she was being offered to compete next to him. She wasn't sure if she could even be able to press the buttons, but before she could protest, Alya shoved Marinette towards the controller and bellowed out a loud, "Of course she'd love to!"

Nino and Marinette switched seats and she cast another look over at Adrien. He was still looking at her, a soft smile gracing his features. Marinette flushed and gave him an awkward smile back, turning her attention to the controller in her lap. This was going to be interesting.

The match started faster than Marinette expected, and before she knew it, her and Adrien's players were battling. Marinette's gaze fell hard onto the screen, anticipating her defeat at any given second and trying so hard to push through. Adrien's button smashing was fast and coordinated, and his character was just as fast, causing Marinette to really have to force herself to concentrate.

"Ugh," Chloe huffed in the back, glancing up from her nails to look at the two and then the screen. "Will you two just hurry up already and give me a turn?"

"Just a minute, Chloe," Adrien grunted out. His tongue was sticking out slightly again, but refused to take his gaze away from the screen. Chloe gave a noise of protest but said nothing else.

Marinette felt herself losing control of the game. Adrien's character was too swift, and Marinette felt it hard to come up with the battle moves to be able to keep up. Eventually, Adrien's character gave her a quick slam to the floor of the map, and the match was over. Adrien had won again, sending a cheer of celebration around the group.

Marinette congratulated him, forcing a smile on her face, yet she could feel her stomach clench in frustration. So she really wasn't any sort of match for Adrien. He was far too good for her.

Her face must have gave her away because Adrien's cheerful glow turned into a frown as he watched Marinette scoot to the back of the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Chloe threw herself at him, giving him a smooch on the cheek and saying something about her lovely "Adrikins". Adrien couldn't really hear.

Marinette turned and looked down at Adrien and Chloe, and hot tears sprung to her eyes. She quickly ducked away. She couldn't stay here. She quietly slipped through the door as the next round began and made her way to the front of the school. 

The rain was still pouring as Marinette stepped outdoors, but she couldn't really tell if it was the tears or the rain that were drowning her. She sat on a stairstep, letting herself become soaked by the downpour, and she felt the presence of Tikki leave her small purse and float in front of her face.

"I'm really sorry, Marinette," her small voice sounded apologetic. 

The girl curled her legs to her chest and rested her arms on top of them, burying her face into her arms and letting the sobs come out. "It's no use, Tikki. I'm a failure at this sort of stuff. He deserves better than me."

"All because of a video game?" Tikki inquired.

"No, it's more than that. Because if I can't speak in complete sentences, or walk straight, or look him in the eye, or even play a video game with him around, how will I be the perfect match for him? I'm so pathetic. And he's so.....amazing. I can never amount to that."

"Marinette, that's......" She paused before zipping back into Marinette's purse as the doors of the school opened. Through her sobs, she could hear a surprised gasp come from behind her, following by the sound of feet hitting the wet pavement. 

"H-hey Marinette. What's wrong? What are you doing out here? You need to be inside; it's pouring." The sound of Adrien's voice managed to push past the pumping of blood in Marinette's ears, and she took a hesitant look up at Adrien. The hood of his jacket was up, and his green eyes were filled with worry as he looked down at her. He grabbed her arm gently.

"Come on, let's get you inside. It'll all be okay," Adrien said gently. Marinette climbed to her feet and let Adrien pull her back into the building. Normally, Marinette would be flustered by Adrien touching her, but her emotions were so scattered and she couldn't think straight. Adrien pulling her inside was the only thing she could follow through with right now.

He set her on one of the steps leading up to their classroom, looking down at her pitifully as rain dripped to the floor from every angle on her. Marinette felt very small right now. This wasn't how she wanted to appear in front of her crush at all, and, just her luck, she was found by him in the most horrific way possible. She looked up from him, rasping out a, "Thanks." to which he frowned at.

"You need to dry off. You'll catch a cold. Be right back. Don't move." And without another word, he took off running. Marinette watched him leave, and Tikki took this opportunity to float out again.

"Wow, Marinette. He's being such a gentleman!" She gave her owner an encouraging smile. Marinette sighed.

"Yeah, he really is. I just wish I didn't look like such a mess right now." She sniffed, still trying to wipe off the remaining tears on her face. Tikki gave her forehead a pat.

"Don't worry, I think everything will turn out in the end."

They heard footsteps approaching again, and as soon as Tikki disappeared, Adrien came around the corner carrying a bundle of soft towels. He unfolded one of them and handed it to her. "Here. You can use it to dry your hair. And uh," he gave a glance to the water dribbling off her chin. "Anything else."

"Thank you, Adrien," Marinette mumbled. She rubbed the towel lightly against her drenched hair. She purposefully kept her eyes downcast.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it you were upset about?" Adrien asked. His hands were fiddling with one of the extra towels in his lap.

"It's........it was nothing," Marinette replied. She felt shivers come through her body, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or because she was nervous.

"You were crying pretty hard. I'm sure it wasn't over nothing," Adrien pressed. He scooted a bit closer to her and looked at her earnestly. "It's okay, Marinette. We're friends. You can tell me anything you'd like."

Marinette looked up at him. "That's just the thing, Adrien. It's because we're friends that I can't say anything."

Adrien blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?" He seemed to become quite down at this assumption, and Marinette felt her heart break a little.

"No, no of course not. You couldn't have done anything wrong. It's all me. I'm the stupid clutz that's always scatterbrained and screws everything up. I'm a walking disaster and you......" She paused and looked down at her lap, also fiddling with the towel, which was now dampened. "You're perfect, charming, and handsome. You're always so polite and caring to others, even if they've done you wrong, and you try to be nice to everyone, even Chloe...."

Adrien stayed silent, searching through her eyes. "What does this have to do with me though? You're so caring too, Marinette. I'm really glad I've gotten to know you."

Marinette's throat tightened. In a way, she felt honored that THE model Adrien Agreste had told her that HE was glad to have known HER, yet she felt the same as well.

Adrien moved towards her, taking the towel in his hands and moving to wipe off her chin. He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and gave her a smile, one that Marinette wasn't sure she'd seen before. He looked soft....gentle.

"I-I....I'm really glad to have known you too, Adrien. You mean a lot to me."

"Really?"

Marinette nodded. 

Adrien smiled at her, finishing wiping off the water. Her body was shivering hard now, and he noticed it in the way she clutched herself, as if to hide it. 

"You're gonna freeze to death, Marinette," Adrien remarked, and in one move, he took his white hoodie off and slid it over Marinette's head and around her torso. Immediately, her body took in the comfortable warmth surrounding the fabric and she nestled into it.

"Come on," he said, standing to his feet and extending his hand out in front of her. He wore a playful smirk on his face, the same one that remained so familiar to her. "Let's go and join the others."

Marinette slid her hand into his, and he gripped it gently as they walked back into the halls. A warm blush spread across her cheeks as they returned. She had his hoodie wrapped around her, burrowed in his scent and his warmth, and the way he was smiling down at her like she was his everything.....

She wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
